Tom & Jerry: Yaoi Tales: Tom x Butch Story 2
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Tom and Butch are now living in there own little house. With Jerry of course. They are living happily. For some reason Butch have been actting funny. Tom doesn't know why? When some funny commerical comes on the TV. It similar to him and Butch, now it's up to Tom to find out what's gonna happen to their relationship that's leads them too now..-Tomutch, Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been Two weeks sense Butch talked to the Hedgehogs, into getting them a house free for a while until he gets a job from where they are now living at. Tom was walking around in the house. "I'm just loving the house. Right Jerry? " smile Tom to the small Mouse in his made like home. "Hmm...It' s okay I Guess. But is this what you think is Great for you Tom? I mean Butch might leave you, and that will lead you up back to Spike." worried the Mouse. "Jerry...Me an Butch are ready to be together. I Can tell you that for sure. I'm happy to be with Butch and you know it!" said Tom with a little growl. "I'm not auguring with you Tom! I'm just saying this as a Friend! Just take my warning! That Ally cat is nothing but bad news!" Tom rolled his eyes and turn from the mouse. "Hmpt! Your Jealousy! Are you!?" He smirk without turning back. The Tom cat just chuckled. "So that's why you came with us." Tom walk away a little. "I am now, I'm not. I Came here because I rather be here with you, instead with that bitchy ass Dog. Have you forgotten about that hit you took 3 months ago? You almost when in to an comma." concern was in his voice.

Tom breathe was almost taken away. "Why would you mention that!" The gray cat spine shivered with fear. "I didn't mean to and I didn't meant too. It just I'm not so sure about Butch. I knew him for years, but he still puzzles me." Jerry just shook his head. "So. It's not like your doing anything great. Following me all my life isn't gonna change it. I have my thing and you have yours. Maybe you should go out a little. Explore somethings, get to know stuff, get use to the environment. I'm sure there are some mouse around here for you." smile Tom. "Alright...But just check in to him alright?" said Jerry. "Okay." said relax Tom. After that was said, Jerry gather his little phone, with his coat. The mouse when off to do his mouse duties.

With Tom...

The gray tom cat just sat and watching TV. On the screen was an Man explaining an product. "What in Jimmie Critter, is that?" He turn it up.

* * *

_Ever felt that no good Boyfriend of yours isn't doing right? Need a solution to find a way to know what's he's up too? Well here is the answers to all your problem. The BoyFriend-Fact-or-Fiction Simulator! This Product helps you when you know your Boyfriend is Lying or telling the truth. It tells facts about him that you Didn't even know about. Listen to the customers. _

_Lisa, 23, CT: _

_"I didn't said anything to my Boyfriend! I just let him say something and the BF-FoF Simulator took the Evident All I need. Before I knew it. My Boyfriend was actually was an Transexual still going to the Doctor." _

* * *

_Mattie,43,SC: _

_"My Boyfriend, Chris had 67 Prostitute and didn't say a word. Once I got the simulator. Everything was Uncover! I know my picks now. Pick Wisely wins everything." _

* * *

_This is the life you need to know about this Relationship! Every thing will be know by TODAY! _

_Call: 555-555-****_

_IT can be Own today. _

* * *

Tom just stare at the screen and remember what Jerry said.

_"I'm just saying this as a Friend! Just take my warning! That Ally cat is nothing but bad news!"_

Tom just got out an piece of Paper and pencil and wrote the number down. Just by the speak of the devil. Butch walked in. Tom just looked at Butch and cut the TV off.

There was something Butch was hiding and it's yet for Tom to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

Butch walked in the house. Drunk a little but, hey...It's Butch were talking a bout. He wobble from left to right and right to left. With Tom watch he seems to be change...(Just a tab.) Tom stare at his partner and shook his head. "As Usual. Drunk as a skunk and never clean as a Whisle." Butch feel on the ground in front of Tom. "Hey Baby." He smile with an drunkish look. "Hi Butch..." said the gray tom cat as he roll his eyes. Tom lifted Butch and carried him to the couch. He waited when the Ally cat was settle in from his...'Do list'.

They was both quiet. Tom ruin the slients. "Butch..." his partner looked up a little with an sore head sore. "What?..." Tom felt the little growl forming in his mouth.

"I said,...'Butch...'" sternly said the Cat. Butch laid on the couch and turn over.

"Okay, and?"

"'**Okay**' nothing...Where you been Butch Cat?"

"No where..."

"You know where,...your not telling me..."

"And you be alright,..."

"And your not telling. If you not gonna tell me, that means your hiding something."

"I'm not hiding something Tom baby..."

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not."

"yes...you..Are.."

The Cat couple conversation was getting tense.

"Butch?"

"Tom."

"I'm not even going to say anything else."

"What ever..."

Tom growl and stomp off. Butch saw the tom cat reaction. "Uh-Oh,...Baby?" Butch got up, still a little light headed from his drinking. The ally cat got up and follows Tom. In the kitchen, Tom was stirring the dinner up. Butch watch Tom put the spices in the soup and pour some vinegar. Butch walked up behind Tom. Tom had an angry look upon his face. "Thomas? Suger Lum?" said Butch like he meant it . Tom glance a little to Butch. "What...do you want." He didn't bother worrying his self. He just wanted Butch to tell him where he been and things would have been okay. But, Nooo! Butch got to Fudge things up.

Butch just watch his lover. "Thomas?...You okay?" ask Butch. Tom didn't responded. Tom just continue stirring and tasting. "Tom?..." Tom let it got quiet first.

"What?..."

Butch felt something made him happy..._**Very happy ** _from this due to Tom's action. The Ally Cat move Tom's hips side to side to move him on. As for Tom, he wasn't to happy with Butch's comment early.

"What Butch? I'm not in the mood..."

"I want to say I'm sorry..."

"You don't mean it?"

" I Do Thomas..."

"No you don't..."

"I Do. Id I didn't I wouldn't do nothing without you."

"So how come you wouldn't tell me..."

"I don't know.."

"You can't tell me now?"

"I don't know..."

"You can't tell me now Butch?"

"No..."

"Well than."

Once Tom said that. He stamp on Butch's foot. Butch jump from that. "YEOW!" Tom smile and walked off with the dinner soup still boiling. Butch cursing to his self. How come he didn't see that coming.

In the Dinner room.

Tom laid the plate on and forks down. He even turn on the radio. When it came on Again. The gray cat looked at the radio. Then thought.

_Didn't I just heard that. On the Television. _

* * *

_You still trying to know that Boyfriend of yours? Heck What about your husband? Get the __The BoyFriend-Fact-or-Fiction Simulator! And now for The Husband Learn-to-Facts Simulator! _

___You shou-_

* * *

Tom Cut it Off just before it was about to Finish.

"Stupid. Contraction.."

Tom walked in and Finish with the dinner___._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the dinner table. Tom was eating in silent. Butch just watch Tom looking upset by the way he was acting earlier, by not telling Tom what he been doing behind his back. Butch just wanted to keep it away from Tom for a little while longer. The ally cat decided to break the silents. The scene was being watch by the mouse. That just came back from his little day out, Tom sent him out for. Jerry peaked out this mouse hole a little toward the dinner table. He saw Butch was about to say something to Tom.

"Hey Tom!"

Butch smile a little. The gray cat didn't said a word to Butch, but continue to eat his dinner. Butch gave Tom a little frown but that didn't stop him.

"Soooo,...You enjoyed your Day at home? How you liked it."

Tom continue eating in silents. Butch didn't like this one bit. He didn't want to Tell Tom what he was doing. But It seems to made Tom not to like him more the minute. Butch thought of an Idea. He was gonna tell Tom something to cheer him up. When Tom just simply got up and walked in the kitchen. Butch lower his ears.

"Why are you acting like this Tom...I Can't tell you everything I do!" complain the Ally cat.

"Well Why won't you just Tell me Darn it! I'm not complaining about it! I just want to know about it! I don't know Butch! You might be cheating on me!?" yelled Tom.

Once that was said. Butch was furious with Tom comment. All the truth was coming out.

"Me Cheating with you?! Tom! I'm not Cheating with you Darn it! I'm just doing my Own thing Darn it! I'm not doing nothing to hurt you like I Did when we was younger! If it's when Me and you liked Toddles! Well I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't Want to do it like that! I Was just jealous okay!? I Just thought I should Take Toddles from you because...I...I...i...I...**I ALWAYS HATED YOU TOM! I DIDN'T SAY A WORD! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU! I JUST HATED YOU WHEN YOU DATED TODDLES!**" Said Butch.

Tom was stun at Butch's words. Tears was about to form in Tom's eyes. He felt the hurt when through his chest. "You...You what?..." Tom had tears falling on his cheeks. Butch knew what he said. He was about to crash from the Secrets of what he kept for some one. "Oh...Oh Gwad! Thomas...I'm...I'mSorry!" The black cat was about to cry his self. "N-No your not..." Tom held his heart and backed onto a wall. "I am! Please! Oh Tom! I'm sorry! Please! Forgive me!? " Butch cried his self. "Baby! Tom! Please!?"

The gray cat looked up and backed away from Butch. "Leave me alone! Please!" he broke downs into tears. "Let me alone!" Tom got up and ran in the room and laid on the bed crying after hearing his partner said.

Butch ran after Tom. The cat stopped at the Door. "Thomas! Please! Clam down! I'm sorry!?"

Tom sat up and picked up things. "_**Let me Be! Leave me alone!? GET AWAY! YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE! BEFORE YOU LET ME IN YOUR F**KING LIFE HUH?! SO YOU USE ME! FOR YOUR OWN TOY?!**_" The gray cat threw the Pillows, Dressers parts, shoes, clothes, sheets, papers, and even Condoms. "**Get Away! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW! GET OUT THIS HOUSE IF YOU HATE ME! SO YOU SICK BASTARD!**"

Each time Tom threw things, Butch Dodge them. He saw the pain he cause to Tom. Butch ran down the stairs and out the house.

As of Tom. He sat on the naked bed and cried. "...That...bastard..." Then he thought about it. "I think that Simulator should be in handy...Now! I can't let him take my joy...I'm going to destroy his..." said Tom as he was about to cry again.

Through out the night, Tom cried, he cried until he couldn't cry no more. He even cried his self to sleep.

With all that happening...

Jerry heard everything happen. He knew something like this was happening...but he didn't wanted to say anything to him...He wanted tom and butch to suits things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Next Day.

Tom called the number. So he can just figure out what the heck Butch is really doing. Jerry eavesdrop on the gray house cat.

"Hello, Yes I would like to order the _"__BoyFriend-Fact-or-Fiction_ _Simulator"_. Yes, one order please? No. I would not like to order the Husband Simulator. Just the Boyfriend-fact-or-fiction simulator please. Okay. Thank you." After the order Tom hung the phone. He sat at a Table thinking how he was about how he was going to get Butch to sit with a simulator.

* * *

With Butch...In a Bar...

Butch is just drinking his beer down. "Man, It's all my life...always a troublemaker...Never seems to get a happiness." mumble Butch. Each time he sip, the more guilt washed him even more. "Why man...I didn't want to tell Tom about what I was doing." He pulled out the little ring he made for Tom for their 3 weeks anniversary. The Bartender watched Butch in his misery. "Why you say that? Dude you seems to have a good life now. Don't you? Is that the reason why you move to this neighborhood anyway?" the man ask Butch. The ally cat nodded to the Bartender. "Yes, just so me and my partner can be together." Butch groan. "But sadly I didn't even bother coming home on time or anything else. I been doing things without Tom noticing me." The black cat got up and walked a little. "Tom, that's like my morning goodness...My kitty nip. My Cat mate. I can't do anything without Tom."

The Bartender scrub the little cups."Well explain it to him that your just doing a Job thing. You know? " Said the man. "I can't! Then Tom might ask why am I not been telling him about the Damn Job." He just grabbed his coat. " Think I just need to think this out a little more okay?" He said while he paid for his drink and walks out.

"Why-..Why things happen to me? Huh?!..." the drunkish Butch wobble and stumble on his way home. "Damn world..." when he trip over a pebble. "Damn it...Excuse me Ricky..." He patted the rock. The ally cat got back up and continue his way back to his house.

* * *

At Home,

Tom was laying in bed and sleeping his heart out. He simply just didn't give a damn about Butch and his whereabouts. Tom was calm and happy where he was laying alone.(Yeah right. He was miserable alone just laying there.)

The house cat sat up from the bed. "I hope they come here quick. Butch can be here any moment now. Just thinking about it just making me itch bad now, or I'm just feeling the flea biting the Fuck out of me!" He got up and walked down stairs.

* * *

4 hours

Tom's deliver was...Delivered on the step of his house. Tom looked at the front door and grab the box. He open the box to see the gleams of the contraction. "huh? What the hell? This is what the thing looks like? It looks like a Toy." complain Tom as he got the instructions out to see how it works..

Tom began to read the Instructions.

"Hello Fellow Customer, You have order the '_BoyFriend-Fact-or-Fiction_ _Simulator_', We thank you for ordering our True-or-Lie test. As you know that our company have completed 100,000 people in the Universe Relationships, to Marriages, to Friendships, and to as well many family matters. We sure hope this helps you or You and your fellow companion for many years to come. Please take this time to read the instructions. **PLEASE READ CAREFULLY..**"

Tom looked kind of confuse. "What the Fuck? What the hell do they mean of...'**PLEASE READ CAREFULLY**' The Fuck? I read carefully for this crappy thing. Who decided to buy this piece of Crap!..." Tom froze and blush of embarrassment. "I did...I might as well put it together..." said sheepish Tom.

He put the machine together and looked at the picture that had crap on it to show him where to place the things in place. Tom nodded to the accomplishment he made with the tiny head radar machine. "I did a good jump. I just need to wait for Butch and we get this together. If not..." he lowered his head and thought deeply in his thoughts. "If not...I'm leaving butch...to live back with...Spike. I know I don't want to do that." He cross his arms. Tom knew he didn't want to do that. But he did had to teach Butch a good, hard, lesson for his secret keeping." groan Tom.

Right as Tom said that. He finish completing the Machine. Butch walked in. Tom looked up and can scent Butch reek of..Alcohol. Tom didn't like that one bit. e was ready to strangle Butch to death. Then he thought, if he killed Butch right there, how he ever going to get the Answers from him then if he's dead. Tom shook his head from the deathly thought.

* * *

Tom stood there sternly looking at the drunk Butch. "I see you came back..." He turn his head from Butch. Butch frown drunkish. "Why-*Hic* Why you got to be like that...Baby...I didn't mean to keep that shit from you..." He wobble over to Thomas. Tom smell Butch was coming closer to him. Tom turn to Butch.

"Baby? Please *Hic* Forgive me...I didn't said what I said..." Butch breath was getting to Tom. He felt the sickness in his stomach from Butch drunk-ish breath. Tom didn't said a word and held Butch by the Arm. "What the hell are you doing here Butch..." said Tom. He held Butch closely to him. Butch looked sober at Tom. "Damn, I live *hic* too right damn it...*hic*…"

Tom knew that Butch did had a point, it was **HIS** house too. Tom just didn't say anything else. Tom just had to find a way to get that Damon simulator onto Butch' s head sooner or later, before their hard work of an Relationship with each other would be for nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tom took Butch to the couch and sat him down. Butch was drunk, Tom didn't understand. Why Butch always come back after something happens, he always be drunk. The Cat didn't understand. Then he thought about it, it might be the best time to get that stimulator on the ally cat's head. Tom walk to the contraction and place it on to the sobor cat's head.

Butch felt it. He tap his head. "What the *hic* hell is..*hic* That?" Mumble Butch. Tom look and smile with sweat. " um it's a...party hat...Yeah! It's a party hat!" Smile nervously Tom.

"Oh...Okay. *hic* but to what kind of party...? " said Butch. Tom stare at Butch. Doing _the ass hole want to know everything!? _

Tom just mumble from Butch's attitude. _I'm starting to understand why Jerry doesn't like Butch from the beginning._ Tom thought to his self.

Butch was still hiccuping. Tom switch the machine on. Butch shook violently. Before Tom knew it, It was processing the evident of Butch's whereabouts. His eyes was a little wide eyes to the evident.

"You...You was buying a ring? For who?" He stared at the paper. Butch knew He couldn't tell a lie anymore. "I was buying it for you..." Tom lifted his head. "For me?" He walked over to Butch. "How I know your not lying..." Butch slowly turned his head from Tom. He blush lightly. "I wouldn't lie to say That I wanted to marry you. But I was saving my self for you Really Tom. I wouldn't see anyone else even if I try."

The Housecat felt the guilt. "So you wasn't really lying when you said you had a job." Butch nodded while he wasn't facing Tom. The grey feline had an hold to Butch's cheek and make it to face him. "well if you weren't Drunk...We could have...you know. Did an Forgiveness things in the Bedroom." He smirked. Butch smirked as well. "Well, Let's just say, I'm even better when I'm Drunk anyway."

Tom got up, Butch was getting the feeling of a Good night. "Okay then, I'll put that Night gown you brought me. You know...That...See Through one you like." Butch really had the Heats. He got up and grabbed Tom by the wrist.

"But Butch! What about the contraction on your head?" Shy Tom said.

The Ally cat felt his head. "Oh This?" He took it off his head and toss it out the window. "There, IT's done with us."

"Okay." Smiled Tom. Butch gently pushed Tom on to the bed and made out with his love for forgiveness sake.


End file.
